<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boda o Castigo by duendecitafeliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155173">Boda o Castigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz'>duendecitafeliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Multi-Fandom, Youtubers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hay mucho amor unilateral, M/M, Personas posesivas, inconscientes, manipuladoras, ¿Pero quiénes somos para juzgar?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El sueño de Samuel era una boda perfecta.<br/>El sueño de Rubén era una persona perfecta.<br/>El sueño de Luzu era ser amado.<br/>El sueño de Mangel era divertirse al observar a los demás.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Alonso Romero/Alejandro Yañez, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Miguel A. Rogel, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Samuel de Luque/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boda o Castigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Espero que les guste esto!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[5 años]</p><p>La <em>primera vez</em> que se casan, ambos están cubiertos de barro.</p><p>Probablemente su madre lo odiara. Pero el ver la sonrisa de Rubén hace que sea fácil olvidarse del resto.</p><p>Mangel, quién es el cura designado en su pequeña improvisación de boda, los mira seriamente mientras trata de imitar bien su papel. "¿Anillos?"</p><p>“¿Las gomitas? Acabo de comerlas ”</p><p>Samuel suspira. No podía confiar en su futuro esposo. Tendrá que encargarse de todos los dulces que estén en sus manos a partir de ahora (incluidos los de Halloween).</p><p>Luzu parece encantado con esa declaración. "No pueden casarse sin los anillos"</p><p>Rubén lo mira confundido. "¿Y por qué no?"</p><p>Luzu <em>no</em> responde. Por alguna razón, él <em>se opuso</em> al juego desde el principio.</p><p>La boda había sido idea suya. Había escuchado acerca del casamiento de sus padres y después de saber lo feliz que era uno en una boda celebrado junto a la persona que ama, había decidido no perderse la experiencia.</p><p>(Luego Rubén apareció lleno de barro, risas y brillantes ojos verdes y ... <em>Lo supo</em> )</p><p>"Oh ... Realmente no importa tanto." Rubén se encogió de hombros. Como si la noticia de la cancelación de su boda no fuera importante. Samuel entro en pánico. ¿Su futuro esposo se estaba alejando?</p><p>"Puedo pedir prestado los anillos de mis padres" Murmuro, desesperado. Rubén no parecía convencido.</p><p>"Mmm ... ¿No sería más divertido jugar a otra cosa?"</p><p>“Podría ser una boda sin anillos. Más original "Intervino David con una sonrisa." Puedo prestarles los anillos de los juegos de la feria, aunque luego van a tener que devolverlos. Cuando terminen, Alex y yo seguimos "</p><p>Alejandro suspiro, cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba a David con un adorable puchero. "Te dije que me casare contigo cuando sea más alto. Mami dice que estoy <em>muy pequeño</em> aún."</p><p>Samuel asintió a David, feliz de que se haya solucionado el tema de los anillos y el casamiento siguiera. Rubén se quejó.</p><p>Así fue su primera boda: Mangel dando instrucciones de colocar el anillo en el lugar correcto, decir bonitas palabras uno al otro, darse un gran abrazo y compartir juguetes y papas fritas.</p><p>Samuel sonrió todo el tiempo.</p><p>Rubén suspiro aburrido.</p><p>( <em>Esa debió ser su primera señal</em> )</p><p>[12 años]</p><p>La segunda vez que se casan, Rubén está arrastrándolo por toda la feria. "Vamos a subirnos a esa montaña rusa"</p><p>Samuel asiente. Porque siempre hará lo que sea que Rubén le pida.</p><p>Luzu resopla junto a ellos. "No puedo creer que se hayan casado <em>solo</em> para tener boletos gratis".</p><p>Él parece <em>enojado</em> . Siempre lo está cuando los ve juntos. Samuel no sabe que hacer para que su mejor amigo y su esposo se lleven bien.</p><p>“Bueno, quería casarme con Mangel, pero Manuel me ganó. Y Alex aún espera ser más alto ”Explica Rubén encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>"Entonces, ¿No fui tu primera opción?"</p><p>Rubén lo mira confundido. "¿No? Ni siquiera <em>es</em> una boda <em>real</em> . Solo tenemos que darle el certificado al encargado y <em>¡Ta-da!</em> Subimos al juego gratis"</p><p>Samuel vuelve a asentir. No es una boda real.</p><p>Nada esta mal.</p><p>No significa tanto.</p><p>No para Rubén. No para él.</p><p>(Aunque lo hace y eso duele un poco)</p><p>Así termina su segunda boda: Rubén y él suben a todos los juegos de la feria. Siempre van tomados de las manos. Samuel se olvida de su conversación anterior y disfruta de todo el día. Toman un helado al final.</p><p>( <em>Luego, Rubén arroja el certificado a la basura al salir</em> )</p><p>[18 años]</p><p>La tercera vez que se casan no es tan sorprendente.</p><p>Fue una boda planeada durante meses -...</p><p>... Por su profesora de teatro.</p><p>Lana les sonríe encantada. "Entonces, ¿Tienen sus votos a mano?"</p><p>Rubén se queja junto a ella. “¿Tenemos que escribirlo nosotros? ¿No puedes darnos una copia o algo? ”</p><p>"Te expliqué que esa parte es personal. Es más realista si lo escriben ustedes. Si dicen sus propios sentimientos."</p><p>"Somos buenos amigos. Es <em>incómodo</em> tener que escribir como <em>si estuviera</em> enamorado. Apuesto que Samuel tampoco lo hizo".</p><p>(En realidad ya los termino)</p><p>Pero Rubén lo está mirando esperanzado, con ojos suplicantes y las manos entrelazadas y-…</p><p>“Cierto. Aún no se me ocurre nada ”.</p><p>Luzu, que había visto sus votos en el escritorio junto a su cama la semana pasada, lo miro incrédulo desde su lugar junto al resto del elenco que se encargaba de pintar los paisajes.</p><p>Rubén sonrío aliviado. "¿Ves? ¡Deberíamos usar algo ya escrito!"</p><p>Lana suspira, mirándolos con curiosidad. Samuel casi puede sentir que está <em>leyendo</em> sus pensamientos. Trata de evitar no encogerse ante su mirada.</p><p>“Bueno, buscaré algo que puedan usar ambos como votos. Asegurense de aprenderse bien las líneas ”.</p><p>Rubén le da un pulgar arriba. “Nos salvamos. ¿Verdad? ”</p><p>Samuel <em>asiente</em> . Incómodo. “Totalmente”</p><p>“En serio, todo es tan extraño. Cuando intenté hacerlo solo pensaba en lo genial que es cuando me prestas tu Xbox. No creo que eso sea muy romántico-… ”</p><p>"Pareces un <em>interesado</em> ". Murmuro Luzu.</p><p>Rubén le sonrío con sarcasmo. "Gracias"</p><p>“¿No escribiste poesía para la clase de literatura? Los votos falsos no deberían ser tan difíciles ”.</p><p>“Pensé en Mangel cuando los escribía. Samuel y él .. Son muy diferentes. ”</p><p>(Necesitaba alejarse. Ahora.)</p><p>"¿Samuel? ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás muy pálido! ” Rubén lo mira preocupado.</p><p>Pero eso no impide que siga caminando. Luzu le da una mirada molesta a Rubén. "Eres un poco idiota, ¿Verdad?"</p><p>“¿De qué-…”</p><p>"Él es". Ofrece Alejandro alegremente.</p><p>Rubén parece traicionado. "¡Alex!"</p><p>"Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco entendí que acaba de pasar". Tararea David, concentrado en terminar de pintar el cielo que usarían para imitar la noche en el afiche.</p><p>"Eso me hace sentir peor".</p><p>Samuel no puede alejarse lo suficientemente rápido de toda la conversación.</p><p>Por supuesto, Rubén se enamoro de <em>Mangel</em> .</p><p>Por supuesto, <em>nunca</em> de él.</p><p>Por supuesto, Luzu lo iba a <em>seguir</em> . "¿Nos vamos?"</p><p>Samuel lo mira confundido. "Pensé que nunca te saltabas las clases".</p><p>"Es para distraerte, hasta que puedas volver junto a él".</p><p>"Gracias amigo."</p><p>Luzu se calle unos segundos antes de asentir. Una mirada ilegible en su normalmente cálida expresión. "... Claro"</p><p>Su tercera boda nunca ocurre. Rubén se enfermo y no puedo asistir a la obra. Samuel pensó que se sintió mal hacerlo sin él.</p><p>Termino viendo cómo David y Alex los reemplazan desde el público. Luzu le sonrió todo el tiempo desde su lugar en el escenario con los demás.</p><p>( <em>¿Sus ojos siempre fueron tan brillantes?</em> )</p><p>[21 años]</p><p>"Quiero el <em>divorcio</em> ".</p><p>Samuel <em>no</em> puede recordar su cuarta boda.</p><p>"¿Estás seguro de qué es real?"</p><p>Rubén asiente. Irritado. "Los anillos y el certificado son bastante creíbles."</p><p>Alex gruño desde su lugar en el sofá. "¿Pueden callarse?"</p><p>Rubén tarareo. “La resaca es una perra”.</p><p>"Me acuerdo que Samuel te propuso casamiento y aceptaste con la condición de que te comprara pizza."</p><p>" <em>Increíble</em> ". Se burló Rubén "Mi yo ebrio es bastante fácil y se entregó por comida."</p><p>Luzu eligió ese momento para entrar en la habitación. “El sobrio también”.</p><p>“... Puede ser. Pero, como sea. Son las Vegas. Si te puedes <em>casar fácil</em> , te divorcias el <em>doble de fácil</em> . "</p><p>"¿Podemos desayunar primero?" Suspira Samuel "Y ... ¿Alguien sabe por qué hay un Elvis inconsciente en la bañera?"</p><p>Mangel entro a la habitación con un bostezo y una mirada adormilada. Rubén sonrío <em>encantado</em> al verlo.</p><p>Su divorcio es así: ellos buscan en cada capilla a alguien que los recuerde. Tienen suerte a tres calles del hotel y firman el divorcio en silencio. Rubén culpa al <em>alcohol</em> por sus malas decisiones de vida. Samuel culpa su <em>enamoramiento</em> .</p><p>(Tal vez es hora de avanzar)</p><p>Cuando vuelva al hotel, Rubén salta sobre Mangel, quién descansaba en el sofá. “¡Soy un hombre libre! ¡Ya no tienes que ser la otra! ”</p><p>Mangel sonrío divertido. “¿La otra? Tenía la impresión de que fui <em>yo</em> quien insistió en que te casarás ayer así compartías la pizza conmigo. "</p><p>"Joder. Me vendiste".</p><p>"Siempre".</p><p>"Tienes suerte de que te ame".</p><p>Ambos rieron mientras rodaban en el sofá hasta el piso. Samuel se sorprendió al no sentir la molestia normal que sintió por ver ese tipo de escenas.</p><p>¿Lo estaba superando…?</p><p>( <em>Luzu lo distrajo al tomar su mano</em> )</p><p>[25 años]</p><p>Su quinta boda tiene algunas diferencias con las anteriores:</p><p>La primera es que no es Rubén quién está junto a él. Es Luzu.</p><p>La segunda es que Luzu está tan emocionado y feliz como él.</p><p>(<em>La tercera es que su pareja, por primera vez, le corresponde</em>) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lo dividí en cuatro partes con los puntos de vista de los demás además de un extra con Fargexby soft c: </p><p>Mi twitter:@TamiAilen4</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>